


Youthful Pursuits

by faithinthepoor



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble written for a drabble tag challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/">femslash100</a></p>
<p>Prompt – Petal from <a href="http://the-girl-20.livejournal.com">the_girl_20</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Youthful Pursuits

Scott and Wolverine fight over her like animals marking their territory. Rivalry reduces them to adolescents. She shouldn’t insult adolescents because most of the students at the school are more mature than Scott and Logan. One adolescent in particular fascinates her, especially when she feels those eyes that seem decades older than their years watching her intently. Rogue is as beautiful as a flower but she has thorns dangerous beyond comprehension. She wonders what Rogue would do if she was capable of touching her and she wonders what she would do if she was capable of touching Rogue in return.


End file.
